


Prior to Planning

by WestCat8P



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda is a Healer, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Bottom Harry, But Andromeda provides a Safe House, F/M, Harry and Hermione are Ignorant of some Magics, Harry is 17 and Pregnant, Ill add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Smut, The Trio are Wanted People, Top George, more than one of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestCat8P/pseuds/WestCat8P
Summary: Harry and George have been hiding their relationship from the world for over a year. They’d gotten intimate and then trio was forced to go on the run, it was only then that Harry learned some shocking information.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started in Harry’s fifth year. At first it was just flirting, exchanging small gifts, and brushing off Fred’s teasing. By the end of that school year Harry knew three things. One; he blamed himself for Sirius’s death. Two; they hadn’t seen the last of one Dolores Umbridge. And Lastly; Harry was definitely interested in seriously dating one George Weasley.

Sixth year dragged on for Harry. Dumbledore’s extra lessons all about Tom Riddle’s history were very informative but didn’t seem to have an end purpose. Slughorn’s obsession with him was rather disturbing. To top it all off, it proved harder than he thought to meet up with George for some personal time with him. 

Christmas was a welcome break for Harry that year, he spent it at the Weasleys which allowed him many stolen moments with George. The one that he would never forget was when they had snuck outside on Christmas Eve where they exchanged promise rings and a promise that one day, when their lives weren’t in danger from a homicidal maniac, they would get married. Their love for each other was the quiet kind that they expressed with meaningful looks and soft touches. Holding hands under the table at dinner, and leaning on each other as they read books in the living room. They had to show their love in such quiet ways because to be loud about it would be to paint targets on themselves.

At the end of the year they could only exchange reserved looks at the train station before Harry had to return to the Dursley’s for the summer. It wasn’t until days after Harry had arrived at the Burrow that they managed to get some quality time together.

It had started as just cuddling together in George’s bed, but that had turned to heavy petting. Soon they found themselves stripping and groping in places that left them moaning. Before they knew it Harry was prepped and George was slowly entering him.

—————————— Smut Warning—  
It was nothing like Harry had ever felt before, it had hurt at first, but the further George went the better it had felt. Then he had changed his angle and Harry had arched his back at the sudden and very welcome feeling as George hit his prostate with each thrust. They didn’t last long, soon Harry was cumming between them. With his release he found himself clenching which drew George over the edge and he found his release deep within Harry.  
—————————— End Smut—

They had wanted to relax for a bit afterwards but a sharp knock at the door gave them only enough time to toss a blanket over their naked bodies before Fred poked his head in to warn them that people had noticed their absence. Once they cleaned up they headed downstairs excusing their absence saying they were just talking about product ideas for Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

They didn’t get another chance to be together again before the wedding. The last thing Harry saw before Hermione whisked him and Ron away was George and Fred searching the crowd for him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter, i hope you enjoy!!

Harry didn’t really notice anything wrong until October when he realized that the smell of certain things started making him nauseous. Then he started waking up every morning having to rush outside to throw up. Yet somehow he thought he managed to hide his illness from Hermione and Ron. Until the day after Ron left them. She had been outside keeping watch for Ron when he had rushed out for his morning heave session. It was only after he had finished and turned around to her handing him some water did he realize that she was even there.

“How long has this been going on?” Her lack of surprise told him that she knew it had been going on for a while.

“A few weeks now, it started after the ministry fiasco.” Harry replied wiping his mouth of water.

“Harry!” He winced at that and looked up at her from where he sat on the ground, “There are so many different things this could be! If you had spoken up about it earlier then maybe we could have it taken care of by now!!” She lectured.

“Well, would you believe that i thought it was just all the stress of what’s been going on?” Harry tried.

“Maybe if it was short term, but the body adjusts to stress within a few days, so what’s your next excuse?

“I don’t know Hermione. I think I was just hoping it would go away on its own and when it didn’t it had been going on so long I didn’t know how to bring it up” Harry bit back, fear lacing his words “I don’t know what’s going on with my body and it scares me more than the situation we’re already in”

Harry finished the water she had given him and moved back into the tent to find some more, and something to eat, he was suddenly ravenous for treacle tart with ketchup. Weird.

“Okay” she replied slowly, thinking “Well, I didn’t bring any books that cover anything beyond healing cuts and bruises so we’re going to need to find a healer for this problem. Can you think of any one in the order that might be safe to contact?”

“Well, there’s Madam Pomfrey but i’m betting people are watching her seeing as she’s at Hogwarts” Harry started, speaking like he was thinking out loud “There is another possibility, we would have to find her first though.”

“Who?”

“Andromeda, Tonks’s mother, she retired now but she used to be a healer at St Mungos, but like i said, it’s going to be hard to find her, she went into hiding with Ted, Tonks, and Remus after the Ministry got take over.”

“Well then we need to find a way to send them a message”

“Owls probably won’t work, maybe if we ask a house elf to transport a letter for us? Most witches and wizards tend to overlook them when they’re setting up house wards.”

Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a pen (god he loved Hermione’s forethought to bring muggle pens) and began scribbling out a note.

_Dear Andromeda,_

_I recall you mentioning that you once worked at St Mungos as a healer. I hope i remember correctly because i find myself in need of a healer. I have been getting sick for weeks now and could use some answers._

_If you are able to help me please send your response the same way you received this message. My companion Wise Owl and i will cooperate with anything you ask to ensure the safety of your family and home._

_Please Help,_

_Lightning_

He then sealed the note in an envelope and wrote Andromeda’s name on the front.

“Now we just need… Dobby!!” Harry called out.

“Mister Harry Potter is calling for Dobby personally. Dobby is very honored to be called.” He started in what Harry knew could end up being a very long spiel if he let it continue.

“Dobby listen, i need you to find Andromeda Tonks or Remus Lupin and deliver this letter to them. It is very important that this letter gets to them. Do you understand?”

Dobby nodded and took the proffered envelope “Dobby will not fail Mister Harry Potter. Dobby will find Miss Andromeda and give her the letter”

“And remember that it is very important that you find her as soon as possible and she actually reads it. And make sure you wait until she gives you her response before you leave.” Dobby nodded and left.

“Now what should we do while we wait for a response?” He asked

——————————

It was three days before Dobby returned to them with a response from Andromeda. They had spent most of that time looking through books to see if they could find any answers to Harry’s problem, to no avail. On the second day, after Ron had yet to show up again, they had packed up and moved their campsite. Heading north they found a golf course north of York that was closed for the season and settled in the woods outside the greens.

Dobby popped into the tent while Hermione was giving Harry a haircut, she nearly cut his ear off in her surprise. When she yelped she startled Dobby who immediately started apologizing for scaring them with his entrance. It took over five minutes to get Dobby calmed down enough to give the the reply he carried from Andromeda.

“Miss Andromeda told me to tell you that if youse are imposters than she will have to tie you up and deliver you to the order of the burning bird. She also said that using Dobby to transport the message was a good idea it was. Remus said that Dobby only helps people who are nice to him and dead munchers arent very nice to Dobby.” He told them handing Harry the letter he had been holding.

_Lightning,_

_I am willing to help you, but i wont be going into this blindly. The elf has been instructed on where to bring you for us to meet up. We will test your identity there before allowing you into our safe house. You must understand our hesitance, these are dangerous times we’re in right now. I will say, it was smart using the elf, he is very loyal to the chosen one, he was getting very upset when we began to doubt the validity of your letter._

_Awaiting you,_

_Galaxy and Romulus_

Harry read over the letter twice before handing it over to Hermione. “Well, it looks like she’ll try to help us, and she’s being cautious which is smart.” He said watching her read the message for herself.

Hermione finished reading the letter and tossed it in the wood stove to burn “Did Andromeda say when we were to meet up with her?” She asked the house elf.

“Dobby is to bring you to the location as soon as you is ready to leave.”

“Good” she acknowledged as she began moving around the tent to pack up things that couldn’t be left lying loose.

The boys followed her silently as she made her way out of the tent and watched as she took it down and stuffed it into her beaded handbag. Pulling out her wand she slashed it though the air next to them canceling their wards. “I believe we are ready to go now Dobby, did we get everything Harry?” She finally turned to address the boys.

“Uh, i think you got everything Hermione” He glanced around at the now empty clearing, somehow still amazed at her efficiency after all these years.

“If yous is ready then you will hold Dobby’s hand and he will take you there” he said reaching out his hands for them to take.

They each took a hand and found themselves in a cave filled with the sound of rushing water. Light trickled in from beyond the waterfall, which blocked the physical entrance, illuminating the otherwise dark space, it was enough brightness for them to see that they appeared to be alone.

“Place your wands on the ground, step away and turn around.” They looked around for the source of the voice issuing them commands. Dobby merely stood aside wringing his hands looking at them expectantly.

After a moment the two teens complied and found themselves facing the waterfall.

They heard a bit of scuffling behind them before being told “You can turn around now” Andromeda stood ten feet away from them with her wand pointed at them while Remus stood just behind her holding their wands.

“This wand is the one i know Harry to have had last i saw him.” He said after a moment. Directing his words towards Harry now he asked “What did you say to me the last time we saw each other?”

Harry pursed his lips “I yelled at you, i told you that my father would never approve of you leaving your pregnant wife to join my friends and i on our quest.” He paused for a second before continuing, “I called you a coward, I didn’t want to, but you needed to go back to your wife. Now is not a time to walk away from family that needs your support.”

“Well, then i guess its a good thing we came then, right?” Remus replied, stepping forward and placing a hand on Andromeda’s arm letting her know it was safe to lower it.

It was, of course, at this moment that Harry’s stomach decided to revolt against him for the third time that day. Hermione stood by rubbing his back until he finished, handing him a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth once he straightened up.

“So” Harry gave the two adults a weak smile “This is part of why i ask for your assistance as a healer Andromeda.”

“Alright dear” She walked over to Harry “First thing, you can call me Andy. Second thing, lets get you two to the safe house. You’ll be able to rest peacefully there, no one can force their way in, its protected by old family magic, warded against any who would wish to do harm to others within.”

Looking at Remus “I’ll get Harry, could you get Hermione?” Turning to the house elf who had finally stopped wringing his hands “You’re welcome to come as well, we could use your assistance passing messages, you would be compensated of course.”

At Dobby’s nod of agreement Andromeda grabbed their hands securely and apparated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally finds out why he’s been feeling so sick!!

When they landed Harry was hit by an overwhelming wave of nausea and had to quickly reach for Andromeda’s support. After a moment it passed and he was able to look around and see where they had landed. They had landed on the porch of what could only be described as a small castle. Looking out across the lawn you could see carefully tended gardens and extending a beyond that was a massive expanse of water lit up by the morning sun.

“Remus, you can show Hermione to the guest room next to my room, and we’ll put Harry in the one next to you once I’m finished with him.”

Andromeda led Harry through the house to a room on the other side. A fire was burning in the fireplace. The sun lit the room faintly from the western facing windows. There were three sofas in the middle of the room facing the fireplace and framing a low rustic oak table. It was the sofa facing the fire that she directed Harry to lay down in.

She moved through the room quick and efficiently. Throwing another log on the fire, closing the window to keep the warmth in, closing the doors, and grabbing a dictation quill and parchment before sitting herself on the table in front of Harry.

With the quill ready to start writing Andromeda began her exam “You can go ahead and lay down there Harry, now when did your symptoms first start?” The quill began.

“It was about a month ago now”

“Okay, and what are the main symptoms that are bothering you?”

“The nausea, its been there every day without fail, and after the first week or so i started actually throwing up every morning.”

“Alright, and have you been keeping hydrated, and trying to get enough nutrition?”

“I’ve tried. Drinking hasn’t been too hard, and I’ve found that its much easier to eat things in the afternoons and evenings when I’m not moving around as much”

“Are there any other symptoms that you’ve noticed? Anything at all.”

“Well, I’ve been getting cravings for weird combinations of food. Just the other day i wanted minty baked beans.” He began, an appalled look on his face as he thought about minty baked beans. “I’ve been having to pee a lot more often. Since we started living out of a tent I’ve been feeling very drained, I just thought it was because of our situation but perhaps it’s something else.”

An idea began to form in her mind and she only had to ask one more question (and cast a spell) to prove her theory right. “Have you perhaps been sexually active with another man?”

He froze at that question for a moment before answering “Yes… But only once, a couple of days before my birthday at the end of July.” He looked away at that confession, not sure how she would react.

She noticed his avoidance of her gaze. “Don’t worry too much about that, you aren’t the first sexually active teenager that I’ve come across, and i doubt you’ll be the last.” She told him softly “Now that I’ve narrowed down what the issue could be I’m going to go ahead and cast a diagnostic spell. No need to worry, you won’t feel anything.” Waving her wand over his stomach she whispered the incantation for detecting pregnancies.

Harry watched as a purple light started to emanate from him, specifically his abdomen. He opened his mouth to ask what that meant but before he could get the words out she had stood and walked over to one of the bookshelf that lined one wall. She ran her fingers along the books of one shelf, grabbing one she made her way back over to Harry.

“Well Harry, It appears that you are pregnant.” She broke the news to him, not knowing how else to tell him.

“Pregnant?!” He asked in confusion “How can i possibly be pregnant? I’m a man!” He exclaimed.

“Well, I’m guessing that no one ever thought to inform you that the love between two wizards, plus the usual sexual activity, can cause a man’s body to form a sort of pseudo-uterus where a child can grow.” She began

“But we only did it once.” He said slowly, trying to process the situation.

“Once is all it takes, especially when you’re in love.” she replied kindly. Handing him the book she continued “This book covers most of what you should expect to experience while being a pregnant man. Most of it will be the same as what women experience. The main differences are that you will require a healer’s assistance with delivery because men require a c-section to deliver. The other difference is if you wish to nurse then you will need to take a potion, your body will not naturally produce milk like women.”

“Now wait just a minute.” He exclaimed “I need to take some time to think about this. I was given a task by Dumbledore that I MUST succeed in or You-Know-Who cannot be defeated. This pregnancy throws a massive wrench in whatever plans Hermione and i will make.” He was getting very worked up.

“Okay, Okay.” She soothed “Ill give you some space to think. Ill go see how everybody else is doing in the house, maybe have Dobby bring you something, can you think of something you’d like?” She asked kindly.

“Yeah” He was calmer now “I’m really craving some scones and catsup right now.”

“I’ll have him bring that” She told him without judgement. Placing her hands on his shoulder she questioned him “Do you want me to try contacting the man you’re involved with, maybe see if he can come here and provide some comfort?”

Harry very nearly blurted out a ‘no’ right off the bat, not wanting to bring more people into close association with him. He stopped though and thought about it. He realized that even though he had Hermione at the house with him and she could definitely comfort him a little bit, it could not compare to having George be there for him.

Having decided, Harry finally told Andromeda the name of the person he was in love with. “It’s George, Weasley.” He paused a moment “I think i could really use his support right now.” He admitted.

“Well. He really shouldn’t be overly hard for us to find, right? I mean, Remus has been working with closely with the Order, so he should be able to reach out and find him in no time.” She reassured him.

“I would appreciate that, thank you Andromeda.”

“It’s no problem dear.” She stood up and adjusted the pillow that was behind Harry to be under his head and draped a blanket over him. “Now try to get some rest, you look exhausted.”

She was halfway out the door before she stopped and addressed him again “Oh, and Harry?”

“Yes?”

“You can call me Andy” With a last thought she flicked her wand at the windows to close the drapes and as she was closing the door she saw that Harry had placed the book on the table and was resting his head on the pillow trying to relax into it.


End file.
